User blog:Gogeta46power/Mega Man vs Iron Man
Mega vs Iron Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Description Marvel Comics vs Nintendo! Technology is ever advancing and evolving, we don't know the future, however this fight here is going to answer what is better, a full on machine or a man using his wits in technology! Interlude Gogeta: Technology, some people love it and some are scared. However what is true is that it isn't going away anytime soon. Nina: So fuck it! Make some really powerful heroes based solely on it. Gogeta: Like the Super Fighting Robot, Megaman! Nina: And Tony Stark, the Iron Man! Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Mega Man Gogeta: It was the year 200X! It was a new age of robotics and technology, Dr. Light and his colleague Dr. Wily were innovative in their latest creation they wanted to show to the world, the Robot Masters, robots with the specific design to help humanity! Nina: However we need a story and so Dr. Wily, jealous of his colleague wanted to ruin his time and..you guessed it. He wanted to take over the world, the M. Bison meme is included somewhere in here, I forgot where I put it hahah. Gogeta: Well... Dr. Wily infected the Robot Masters in order to take over the world, and with all of them on his side, he was an unbeatable force...that was unless 2 Robot Masters had anything to say about it, the two that he deemed as useless to his ultimate goal...good work dumbass. Nina: Yep! One of these was Dr. Light's technical son, Rock. The other one was technically his daughter, Roll. Oh I get it, Rock and Roll. It's quite a clever pun when you think about it..okay maybe it isn't but shut up. Gogeta: To counter the robot invasion, Rock stepped up to the mantle, to become stronger, faster, and to save the world. He once was Rock, however he soon became more than a simple helping robot..no he became the..Mother...Fucking....SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! Nina: Super fighting robot is correct, because Rock isn't just a simple machine, he's an ever evolving machine with boundless potential. Armed with his Mega Buster, it seems as though he is ready to take down any foe. Gogeta: This Mega Buster is capable of shooting small pellets, or firing a charge shot that is more than powerful enough to destroy lines of concrete with ease. He can even turn his other arm into a Mega Buster, and fire a large and powerful laser beam, it just may overheat his systems and maybe even kill him. I'd say it is more than worth it. Nina: Not only that, he has access to the Double Gear System. One of the two is the Speed Gear, which lets him....go faster, the other is Power Gear which...makes him more powerful. If he's in a pinch he can actually use both at the same time to easily rip apart his foes. Power Gear can even be used with some of his weapons. Gogeta: Speaking of those weapons, they are Mega's bread and butter, they mostly come from the Variable Weapons System. After Mega manages to defeat a Robot Master, he is able to scan them and gain their main weapon they were using. Nina: This lets Mega have...so many goddamn weapons, like so many. Like...he has hundreds of weapons at his disposal, however some are obviously more useful than others. Such as his Metal Blades, a weapon that lets him shoot..metal blades...well these blades are made of Ceratanium, the same metal that is armor is composed of actually, making them really powerful. Gogeta: Others include the Hard Knuckle, a fist that flies leaving nothing alright it its way. The Flame Blast lets Mega shoot out fire, and once it hits the ground, a giant pillar of fire erupts from it, there is of course the Flame Sword...there are a lot of fire weapons, anyway this is exactly as it sounds, a sword made of fire. Nina: We're not even close to being done....ugh I need to cool off with the Ice Slasher, which can freeze enemies and make them into really nice platforms. Do you hate bees? I hate bees, with the Hornet Chase Mega can shoot out mechanical hornets to sting his foes. Gogeta: Ya need acid rain? Well there is the Rain Flush for that, it is essentially acid rain and will destroy anything caught in it. If you want a little bit more...explosive antics then the Napalm Bomb is right up your alley, this bomb will make any Robot Master wish they weren't controlled...this doesn't work. Nina: For way more firepower Mega owns the Black Hole Bomb, while not an actual black hole, it does share a decent amount of similarities to them, pretty much nothing is going to survive this, case and points. Fuck a testament to his power is the Time Stopper, which does exactly what it sounds, stop time. Unfortunately Mega cannot use weapons in it, however the ability to stop time is still helpful. Gogeta: Listen, we'd be here for years if we were to explain every single one of his weapons, so if you need to know all of them, I implore you to look them up, it will save me the sanity of putting every single one of them down. Nina: A..And me.... anyway yeah, he has a lot of weapons. However it would be a sin if we didn't include Rush his little dog companion, this mut helps Mega fight and can even fuse with Rush in order to form a nice red armor. With this he gains the ability of flight and can even shoot his fists out like rockets. Gogeta: Seriously, Mega is rediculously powerful, I mean he is definitely on par with some satellite lasers that Wily has invented, and these were specifically stated to be able to turn the entire Earth to ash, I know those statements can't be backed up fully, however if we look at Sunstar we can easily see that Mega should be around similar power. Nina: Sunstar once self destructed and blew up the Wily Star, which essentially is a small planet, an this is power that Sunstar just had in him! Not only that, Mega was fast enough to dodge Duo's meteor form. Previously Duo was fast enough to move from Jupiter to the Earth in only 38 seconds! Gogeta: Rock is a force to be reckoned with... however he's not without his faults, I mean even though his weapons are insanely powerful, they only can hold such limited ammo so he does need to use them sparingly. Nina: Eh fuck it, there is no point to shit on that little weakness when you are..oh yeah the mother fucking Super Fighting Robot! Iron Man Battle Analysis Category:Blog posts